Tense
by Hinata Aron
Summary: red vs. blue one-shot BL fanfiction about Simmons and Grif.  Simmons is sent too find Grif, but finds out something about himself.


**Hey yea so this is my first time doing a fan fiction. Don't hate if you don't like it!**

Simmons walked into the red base; irritated with himself for letting Grif get under his skin. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda. Then plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He thought back to what had happen only moments before.

Grif was outside the base smoking a cigarette doing nothing when Simmons had found him. Simmons was sent by Sarge to send Grif to him. Simmons knew it was going to be difficult to get him to do anything. When Simmons reached the orange soldier he was upset with how many cigarette buds there were around him.

"Grif how many times have I told you to quit smoking with MY lungs?" Grif in response to this rolled his eyes and put out his current cigarette. He pulled out the pack to get another one only to have Simmons swipe it from him.

"Hey!" Grif protested.

"No more," Simmons said sternly taking off his helmet. "You're going to kill yourself."

Grif got a sly smile on his face "Of course you would care"

Simmons could feel his cheeks heating up. "What are you talking about! You know I would kill you in your sleep if Sarge would let me!" Simmons took a deep breath attempting to calm himself. "Speaking of Sarge he needs to see you. He wants to test out a new weapon he put on the warthog."

"Puma," Grif cut in.

"Whatever! Anyways he needs you, so go." Simmons sat down next to Grif after Grif had moved his helmet to put it back on. Grif stopped mid way to putting on his helmet and eyed the maroon soldier.

"What are you doing?" Grif asked after a while of staring.

"Throwing a fucking party. What does it look like I'm doing!"

"Well," Grif started, "It looks like your slacking off. And I know you would **never** do that."

"Can it Grif! I've been working nonstop for the past 48 hours! I've had only about 30 minutes of sleep, so I'm not slacking off I'm resting."

"See this is why you need to relax more. Like me" Simmons rolled his eyes to this.

"Grif what you do isn't relaxing its slacking off."

"Same thing. But you're just too tense."

"Its not the same thing and I'm not tense."

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!" Simmons protested.

"I can prove it."

"No you can't because I'm not **TENSE**!" When Simmons said this he turned his head toward Grif. When he did he felt something on his lips. He realized it was Grif's lips. Simmons was shocked, so he tried to pull away. It didn't work. Grif pushed Simmons to the ground and held both his hands down by the wrist. Grif then trusted his tongue into Simmons' mouth. Grif then put both of Simmons' hand together so he could have a hand free. With that free hand he rubbed the armor that was over his crotch. Grif knew Simmons would be able to feel him touching him even with all the armor they had on. When Simmons felt Grif's hand over his dick he started to fight to free himself. But his body reacted in a happy way. Though Simmons would never admit it he was enjoying it and cursing himself for that. After another few seconds Grif lifted his head for air. He was out of breath and so was Simmons. Grif was satisfied to see Simmons face almost as red as his armor. Simmons was mad to see that Grif's face was only a light shade of pink due to lack of air.

"See told you that you were tense. I could feel it right through your armor." Simmons face turned even redder.

"G-get off me you bastard!" Grif rolled off of Simmons and leaned up against the base. Simmons sat up and looked at him. Grif in turn just smiled and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes. Simmons stood up and walked to the front of the base and went inside.

Now here he was sitting on the couch dinking his soda. He felt both pissed and aroused at the same time. As Simmons was finishing his soda he could hear Sarge and Grif talking outside.

"Grif go stand over yonder in front of that there rock! No Dirt bag! In front of it!"

"I hate you Sarge."

"I hate you too dirt bag."

As Simmons herd this he'd began to hope that everything would go back to normal, and he would forget all about what had happened. Simmons heaved a sigh. If he only knew one thing. It would be that here in blood gulch **nothing** was normal.

**Hope you liked it! I love how this turned out. Thanks so much for reading it!**


End file.
